


Szesnaście

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Szesnaście

  
  
    Miałem szesnaście lat, kiedy zostałem członkiem sto czwartego oddziału kadetów, ukończywszy trening jako siódmy w rankingu najlepszych przyszłych żołnierzy. Miałem niewyobrażalne szczęście, że mi się to udało, w końcu jedynie pierwsza dziesiątka mogła dostąpić tego zaszczytu, by pójść do Oddziału Żandarmerii.   
    W wieku szesnastu lat miałem szansę spełnić swoje marzenia – mając przy swoim boku przyjaciół, mogłem służyć samej rodzinie królewskiej, chronić zarówno ją, jak i ludność głównej dzielnicy za murem Sina. Mogłem zostać żołnierzem, walczącym o bezpieczeństwo kraju.  
    Szesnasty rok mojego życia był bardzo znaczący.   
    Ponieważ w wieku szesnastu lat również się zakochałem.   
    Jeśli mam być szczery, to bardzo dziwna sprawa z tym zakochaniem. Na początku byłem święcie przekonany, że to tylko „lubienie”. Dogadywaliśmy się, mieliśmy sporo tematów do rozmów, lubiliśmy swoje towarzystwo. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiałem, że w gruncie rzeczy ta osoba znaczy dla mnie zdecydowanie więcej.  
    Drugim faktem było, że „ta osoba” była chłopakiem, jak ja - rok ode mnie młodszym kadetem, który w pierwszej dziesiątce zajął szóste miejsce. Z początku niewiele mieliśmy ze sobą do czynienia, jednak niemal od razu przykuł moją uwagę.   
    Jean Kirstein. Średniego wzrostu, o jasnobrązowych włosach z ciemniejszym tyłem i piwnych oczach. Był chyba najszczerszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek przyszło mi poznać – zawsze mówił to, co myślał, nawet jeśli mógł tym kogoś urazić, lub wywołać bójkę. Z jednej strony to była dobra cecha, z drugiej nieco niekorzystna. Ale wyglądało na to, że on się tym nie bardzo przejmował.   
    Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę się go wówczas obawiałem. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać i bliżej go poznać, ale jego pewna siebie mina i skłonność do wyrażania szczerej opinii na temat człowieka, odrobinę mnie onieśmielała. Bałem się, że coś mu się we mnie nie spodoba.  
    Jakiś czas później dosłownie śmiałem się z siebie samego. Oczywiście, nigdy nie powiedziałem Jeanowi o moich obawach, w końcu kto na moim miejscu by się na to odważył? To nie tyle zawstydzające, co raczej zdecydowanie żenujące. Ważne jednak było, że ostatecznie się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.  
    No właśnie.  
    „Zaprzyjaźniliśmy”.  
–    Jak ty ścielisz do łóżko?- zapytał Jean, podchodząc do mnie.- Poduszka ma być z drugiej strony!  
–    Eh? A co za różnica?- zdziwiłem się, spoglądając na moją poduszkę, którą ułożyłem po stronie drzwi, a nie okna jak w przypadku pozostałych trzech łóżek.  
–    Aż tak bardzo chcesz się wyróżniać, Marco?- Jean uśmiechnął się do mnie, opierając o pryczę dwupiętrowego łóżka i krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
–    Wcale nie próbuję się wyróżniać – zaprotestowałem, rumieniąc się lekko.- Już ci mówiłem, że nie po to idę do Żandarmerii, by być bezpiecznym za murem Sina. Zostanie żołnierzem króla było moim celem, odkąd tylko nauczyłem się marzyć!  
–    Jasne, jasne.- Jean przymknął oczy, rozkładając ręce i wzruszając ramionami.- Nic przecież nie mówię! Razem pójdziemy do Żandarmerii i będziemy razem służyć tym powolnym grubaskom.   
–    Ty i te twoje sceptyczne nastawienie – westchnąłem z uśmiechem, klepiąc poduszkę, by nabrała wygodniejszego kształtu.- Gdzie Connie i Franz?  
–    Licho wie.- Jean podszedł do swojego łóżka, znajdującego się ledwie dwa kroki od mojego. On również spał na dole, ale tylko dlatego, że do naszego pokoju dotarł jako ostatni – ja i Franz uzgodniliśmy, że to on będzie spał na górze, Connie zaś sam zdążył się już rozgościć. Biedny Jean był więc zmuszony zająć dolne łóżko, choć nie obeszło się bez niewielkiej dawki dogryzania sobie nawzajem.   
–    Pewnie zostali w jadalni – odpowiedziałem sam sobie, siadając na materacu. Był dość twardy i raczej niewygodny, ale nie miałem co narzekać. Lepiej taki, niż żaden.  
–    Ta, z robiącym furorę tego wieczoru Erenem – westchnął Jean, rzucając się na swoje łóżko. Podparł głowę rękoma, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się smętnie w górne łóżko należące do Conniego.  
–    A tak właściwie, Jean...- zacząłem ostrożnie, opierając się plecami o ścianę, a nogi podciągając pod brodę.- Dlaczego tak bardzo go nie znosisz?  
–    Jak to dlaczego? Nie słyszałeś jego gadki-szmatki w jadalni?- Jean spojrzał na mnie z irytacją.  
–    Hmm, masz na myśli waszą kłótnię, czy opowieść o Kolosalnym Tytanie?  
–    Mam na myśli tę jego pasjonującą chęć rzucenia się do paszczy tytana!- warknął chłopak, znów wbijając spojrzenie w górne łóżko. Zmarszczył przy tym gniewnie brwi.- Skoro tak bardzo spieszno mu umierać, to niech sobie zdycha, ale po cholerę próbuje pociągnąć za sobą innych?  
–    Myślę, że źle na to patrzysz – powiedziałem łagodnie, pocierając palcem nos.- On po prostu wyraził własne zdanie. To nie tak, że zachęca innych do przystąpienia do zwiadowców. Po prostu motywuje ich, by zmienili nastawienie do tego, w jaki sposób żyjemy.  
–    Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jego słowa wywarły na tobie wrażenie?- Jean usiadł raptownie na łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie.- Co, nie chcesz już być w Żandarmerii?  
–    Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – odparłem, nieco zaskoczony jego oskarżeniem.- Wcale nie zmieniłem decyzji, Jean. Ale nie ukrywam, że to co powiedział Eren, brzmiało całkiem ładnie.  
–    Zmysły postradałeś.- Jean cmoknął, niezadowolony.- Powinieneś trzymać moją stronę, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!  
–    Zawsze trzymam twoją stronę, Jean – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niego nieco pobłażliwie.- Po prostu chcę być z tobą szczery. Eren może i jest trochę... jakby to powiedzieć...  
–    Nienormalny? Rąbnięty? Głupi? Roz...  
–    Nadpobudliwy – westchnąłem ciężko.- Jest trochę nadpobudliwy i nie radzi sobie z panowaniem nad emocjami, ale tak poza tym wie co mówi. Przypomina trochę ciebie.  
–    Mnie...?- Jean spojrzał na mnie niemal morderczo.- Niby w którym miejscu on ci mnie przypomina?  
–    Obaj zawsze mówicie to, co myślicie, uparcie dążycie do udowodnienia swoich racji.  
–    Nie, nie, nie. Eren nie ma mózgu, on nie myśli.  
–    Jak chcesz – westchnąłem cicho, zrozumiawszy, że ta dyskusja nie ma większego sensu. Jean był uparty, a w tym przypadku do tego zbyt stanowczy i pewny siebie. Sprzeczanie się z nim do niczego by nie doprowadziło, usilnie starałby się wpoić mi do głowy, że Eren nie wie, co mówi. Problem w tym, że tym razem kierowała nim złość i zazdrość, a nie rozsądek...  
    Odsunąłem koc i wsunąłem się pod niego, układając wygodnie na materacu. Położyłem głowę na poduszce i wpatrzyłem się w okno, za którym widać było rozgwieżdżone niebo. Gdybym ułożył się głową w stronę okna, nie mógłbym go widzieć. Lubiłem przed zaśnięciem patrzeć w gwiazdy, zwłaszcza pod tym kątem – kiedy przez okno widać było tylko niebo, bez muru, w którym wszyscy byliśmy uwięzieni.  
–    Już idziesz spać?- zapytał Jean.- Zgasić światło?  
–    Nie musisz, po prostu się położyłem. Trochę mi zimno.  
–    Żartujesz? Jest cholernie ciepło.  
    Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, nie wiedząc co mam odpowiedzieć. Może inaczej odczuwałem temperaturę, ale moim zdaniem w naszym pokoju było całkiem chłodno, mimo ciepłej pory roku.  
    Przez chwilę leżałem w milczeniu, wgapiony w zamyśleniu w okno, kiedy nagle podszedł do mnie Jean. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a ten bez słowa zarzucił na mnie swój koc.  
–    Eh?!- Zarumieniłem się lekko, patrząc jak niedbale mnie przykrył.- C-co robisz, Jean? Będzie ci zimno w nocy!  
–    Jeszcze nie idę spać, więc na razie go miej.- Jean podszedł do okna i chwycił za drewniane okiennice, jednak poderwałem się na łóżku, zatrzymując go.  
–    Nie zamykaj, Jean!  
–    Ha? No przecież ci zimno!  
–    No tak, ale...- Poczułem, że rumienię się jeszcze mocniej.- Jeszcze nie zamykaj. Aż tak zimno mi nie jest...  
–    Stary, o co ci chodzi?- Jean zmarszczył brwi.- Mam zabrać mój koc?  
–    Nie!- zawołałem, marszcząc czoło i przyciągając do siebie jego koc, by mocniej się nim opatulić.- Dobra, zamknij to okno, ja idę spać.  
    Odwróciłem się od niego, zakrywając odrobinę szorstkim materiałem niemal po uszy. Koce wydawały się być stare i wypłowiałe, ale na szczęście nie wydzielały żadnego konkretnego zapachu, którego można by przypisać do nieprzyjemnego, czy wręcz obrzydliwego.  
    Tylko słaby zapach ciała Jeana. Nie potrafiłem go jednoznacznie określić – to był charakterystyczny męski zapach, zmieszany z lekką nutą potu i mydłem, którego wszyscy kadeci używali do kąpieli. Mimo to, pachniał inaczej, niż mój.  
    Pachniał po prostu... Jeanowo.  
    Słyszałem, jak za moimi plecami Jean zamyka okiennice. W pokoju wciąż paliła się lampa naftowa, stojąca na stoliku pod oknem, między łóżkami. Nasłuchiwałem ruchów Jeana, słyszałem jak skrzypi jego łóżko i jak szeleści jego materac.   
–    Śpisz?- rozległ się nagle głos tuż nade mną.  
    Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, odwracając się pospiesznie. Okazało się, że Jean stoi tuż przy moim łóżku, patrząc na mnie z nieco niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy.  
–    Co?- bąknąłem głupio.  
–    Pytałem, czy śpisz.  
–    Widzisz przecież, że jeszcze nie...  
–    Bo... w sumie to mi jednak chłodno – mruknął bełkotliwie, rumieniąc się i odwracając ode mnie wzrok.  
–    Eh? Chcesz spać ze mną?- zapytałem, czując jak moje serce przyspiesza znacząco.  
–    Nie, głąbie, chcę mój koc z powrotem!- warknął Jean.  
–    Ah!- Zarumieniłem się, zażenowany.- J-jasne, bierz.  
–    Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że chcę z tobą spać?  
–    No bo... chciałem zatrzymać koc – bąknąłem, wymyślając na szybko pierwsze lepsze kłamstewko.   
–    Łóżka są trochę za małe...- mruknął Jean, nieoczekiwanie siadając na moim łóżku. Przesunął się nieco, popychając plecami mój tyłek i zmuszając do posunięcia się ku ścianie. Ułożył się plecami do mnie, nakrywając zarówno swoim jak i moim kocem.- Tak jak myślałem, trochę ciasno.  
–    Bo się rozwalasz – powiedziałem.- Wyprostuj trochę nogi, i nie wypinaj tak tyłka.  
–    Nie moja wina, nie lubię spać na brzegu!  
–    Chcesz się zamienić?  
–    Eh? Ugh, no dobra.  
    Czułem się co najmniej dziwnie, kiedy Jean wstał, a ja przesunąłem się na brzeg łóżka. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na drzwi, po czym postąpił krok do tyłu i zgasił lampę naftową. Poczułem jego oddech na twarzy, kiedy przekroczył mnie i usadowił się pod ścianą, nakrywając kocami. Obróciłem się ku niemu, z nerwów trzymając oddech w płucach.  
–    Od razu cieplej – stwierdził Jean.- Oh!  
–    Hm? Co się stało?  
–    Twoje piegi świecą w ciemnościach.  
–    Co, proszę?!  
–    Żartuję – parsknął Jean, podczas gdy ja niemal płonąłem ze wstydu.  
–    Cz-czemu tak się czepiasz moich piegów?- burknąłem, nieco obrażonym tonem.  
–    Nie czepiam się – westchnął Jean.- Lubię twoje piegi. Chyba nikt spośród pozostałych kadetów ich nie ma. Dzięki temu trochę się wyróżniasz.  
–    Nie muszę się wyróżniać – mruknąłem.- Zwłaszcza przez moje piegi. Wszyscy nie dajecie mi przez nie spokoju...  
–    „Wszyscy”?- powtórzył Jean.  
–    Tak. Patricia i Nona też mi dokuczały, twierdząc, że wyglądam uroczo.  
–    I masz do za dokuczanie? Po prostu im się spodobałeś!  
–    Zachwycały się nimi jakbym był dzieckiem – westchnąłem, wywracając oczami.- Mam szesnaście lat, jestem już prawie dorosły.  
–    Głupi jesteś – westchnął Jean. Jego oddech owionął moją twarz.- Dziewczyny na ciebie lecą, a ty się o to wkurzasz.  
–    Wcale na mnie nie lecą – mruknąłem, przyciągając do siebie koc i zakrywając nim usta. Przymknąłem oczy, skupiając się na jego zapachu oraz na cieple leżącego obok mnie ciała.- A tak w ogóle, to chyba spodobała ci się siostra Erena, prawda?  
–    Eh? To oni są rodzeństwem?  
–    Słyszałem, że Mikasa została adoptowana – szepnąłem, wiercąc się niespokojnie.- Rozmawiałeś z nią, no nie?  
–    To raczej nie była rozmowa...- burknął Jean.- Powiedziałem, że ma ładne włosy, a ta po chwili obiecała Erenowi je ściąć...  
–    Auć – zaśmiałem się.  
–    No i co się śmiejesz?! Dziewczyna złamała mi serce!  
–    Ale Jean, przecież wy się nawet nie znacie – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.- Nigdy wcześniej z nią nie rozmawiałeś, jak mogła ci „złamać serce”?   
–    Swoim oschłym charakterem – warknął w odpowiedzi.- Jak można tak po prostu powiedzieć, że się zniszczy coś, co przed chwilą zostało skomplementowane?! Bo ten pieprzony Eren jej kazał...- Jean prychnął gniewnie, sadowiąc się wygodniej na łóżku. Jego kolana uderzyły o moje uda, a chwilę później przesunęły się wzdłuż nich.  
–    Może ona coś czuje do Erena?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Najwyraźniej – mruknął.- Nie gadajmy o niej, miałeś spać.  
–    Odechciało mi się, bo mnie obudziłeś.  
–    Teraz ty budzisz mnie, więc przymknij się i pozwól mi zasnąć.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, milknąc. W pokoju panowała ciemność, więc nie mogłem widzieć twarzy Jeana, jednak mimo to patrzyłem przed siebie, sądząc, że mniej więcej naprzeciwko moich oczu znajdują się oczy Jeana. Nie musiałem zamykać swoich, by wyobrazić sobie jego delikatnie opaloną, czystą cerę, jego podłużną szczękę i cienkie linie brwi.  
    Słyszałem jego spokojny, miarowy oddech, który powoli mnie usypiał. Dwa koce wystarczały, by zapewnić ciepło, ale bliskość Jeana sprawiała, że zaczynało robić się wręcz gorąco. Dyskretnie odsunąłem z ramienia koc, by dopuścić nieco więcej powietrza. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy Jean jest w stanie usłyszeć bicie  mojego serca.  
    Biło tak mocno, kiedy on był blisko...   
    Materac zaszeleścił, kiedy mój przyjaciel poruszył się z westchnieniem. Nie wiedziałem, czy już zasnął, czy po prostu wygodniej się układał, ale niezbyt wiele o tym myślałem. W tamtym momencie w mojej głowie miałem tylko świadomość, że jest tuż obok, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek.  
    Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co mną kierowało, kiedy powoli i ostrożnie przysuwałem swoją twarz w kierunku, w którym, jak sądziłem, znajdowała się twarz Jeana. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy trafię w jego czoło, nos, oko, czy brodę, ale siła, która popychała mnie do tego czynu, była nie do zatrzymania.  
    Sam byłem nieco zaskoczony, gdy napotkałem na swej drodze wargi Jeana. Nie chciałem posuwać się zbyt daleko, po prostu przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego. Były nieco twarde, ale gładkie i przyjemne w dotyku. W jednej chwili zrobiło mi się jeszcze cieplej, a co gorsza poczułem również niesamowitą przyjemność, rozchodzącą się wzdłuż mojego ciała. Nieco przestraszony oderwałem się od ust Jeana, czując, że moja twarz płonie żywym ogniem. Ułożyłem się do poprzedniej pozycji, drżąc na całym ciele i zamykając oczy, czekając, aż Jean mnie znienawidzi.   
–    Marco, co ty...  
    Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. Do środka wpłynęło jasne światło pochodzące z korytarza. Uniosłem głowę, choć już po głosach mogłem rozpoznać Conniego i Franza, którzy najwyraźniej wrócili z jadalni.  
–    Oh, kurczę, Connie, oni już śpią – szepnął Franz.  
–    Eh, dobra, nie zapalajmy lampy. Kładź się do łóżka, póki widzisz w świetle korytarza, zaraz zamknę drzwi. I otwórz te cholerne okno, jest gorąco.  
–    Ok.  
    Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w słaby zarys twarzy Jeana. Jeśli nasi przyjaciele nakryją nas razem w łóżku, z pewnością staniemy się obiektem ich żartów. Ja to jeszcze pół biedy, niezbyt przejmowałem się dokuczaniem z ich strony, ale martwiłem się o Jeana. Nie chciałem być powodem, dla którego stanie się pośmiewiskiem.  
    Jednak wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nas nie zauważył. Franz, otworzywszy okiennice, wdrapał się na łóżko nad nami, a chwilę później Connie zamknął drzwi i po omacku dotarł do swojego własnego. Żaden się nie odezwał.   
    Czekaliśmy w napięciu dobre dziesięć minut. Chrapanie Conniego usłyszeliśmy niemal od razu, zgrzytanie zębami Franza oznaczało, że i on zasnął. Dopiero wtedy odetchnąłem poniekąd z ulgą, podobnie jak i Jean.  
–    Idiota – szepnął po cichu.  
–    Wybacz, ja...  
–    Zamknij się, bo ich obudzisz.  
    Umilkłem posłusznie, mrugając szybko powiekami, by się nie rozpłakać. Poczułem, że Jean podnosi się powoli, starając się narobić jak najmniej hałasu przez skrzypiący materac. Czekałem, aż mnie przekroczy i wróci do swojego łóżka, lecz o dziwo to nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego poczułem chłodną dłoń na policzku, która przesunęła się się do linii ucha. Wstrzymałem oddech i otworzyłem szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność, kiedy Jean mnie pocałował.  
    Tak.  
    Jean mnie pocałował.  
    Miałem wrażenie, jakby stado motyli wyrwało się z mojego żołądka, szybując w górę i jakimś sposobem docierając do głowy. Wszelkie myśli jakby osłoniła mgła, a jedyne, na czym mogłem się skupić, to usta Jeana i jego język, który śmiało wsunął do wnętrza moich ust.  
    Jean, ty podły demonie...  
    Położyłem dłonie na ramionach Jeana, nerwowo odpowiadając na jego pocałunek. Nasze usta wydawały mlaszczące odgłosy, jednak żaden z nas nie był w stanie ich w jakikolwiek sposób stłumić. Miałem ochotę wzdychać, mruczeć, jęczeć i śmiać się jednocześnie. Jeśli w tym momencie któryś z chłopaków by się obudził, nie mielibyśmy żadnego usprawiedliwienia.   
    To Jean opamiętał się jako pierwszy. Oderwał się ode mnie, jednak wciąż był bardzo blisko, jego usta muskały mój nos i policzki. Przełknąłem ślinę, oddychając powoli i mimowolnie unosząc głowę, by znów go pocałować. Poczułem, jak Jean całuje mnie w policzek, kładąc się na mnie, udem dotykając mojej narastającej, wstydliwej przyjemności. Nachylił się do mojego ucha i szepnął bardzo cichutko:  
–    Zboczuch z ciebie.  
    Podczas gdy moja twarz zaczęła płonąć żywym ogniem, Jean zsunął się z łóżka, zabierając mój koc i wracając do siebie. Wstrzymałem oddech, starając się nie pisnąć z zażenowania. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę doszło do tego... do czego doszło.   
    Westchnąłem ciężko, powoli nakrywając się kocem do pasa, starając się ignorować podniecenie. Byłem pewien, że Jean uważnie nasłuchuje, czy przypadkiem nie robię czegoś niegrzecznego. Wystarczyłoby jedno ciche jęknięcie czy przyspieszony oddech, a znęcałby się nade mną do końca życia.  
    Spojrzałem w jego kierunku. W słabym świetle bijącym od gwiazd za oknem mogłem zobaczyć jego sylwetkę. Był odwrócony ode mnie plecami, podobnie jak ja nakryty kocem jedynie do połowy.   
    Przekręciłem się w jego stronę, znów odwracając twarz w kierunku okna. Gwiazdy zdawały się świecić jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Do tej pory patrzenie na nie pomagało mi zasnąć, nieważne, czy liczyłem je, czy łączyłem w różne wzory. Tym razem jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie miały zamiaru ze mną współpracować.  
    Westchnąłem cicho, znów patrząc na demona, który raz na zawsze zawładnął moim sercem. Miałem ledwie szesnaście lat, a tej nocy czułem, jakbym otrzymał od życia wszystko, czego pragnąłem. Nie potrzebowałem już niczego więcej.  
    W wieku szesnastu lat byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
      
  
  
  



End file.
